Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board formed by alternately laminating a conductive layer and a resin insulation layer, and to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
In JP2000-307225A, an insoluble type of resin containing soluble particles and insoluble particles is used to form an interlayer resin insulation layer, and the soluble particles exposed on a surface of the interlayer resin insulation layer are dissolved so as to form a roughened surface with concaves shaped therein. In addition, a roughened surface is formed on a conductive layer through oxidation-reduction treatment. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.